User talk:LukeFabre101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lavender Town Syndrome page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:20, July 23, 2015 (UTC) What if I want to work with lots of people? I don't have access to numbers nor do I have any other way to communicate with anyone. I understand that I am not done with the stories but I have always used them to get people who are interested in working on them to work on them. LukeFabre101 (talk) 17:34, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Warning I've recently had to remove two stories of yours from the Writer's Workshop that were very incomplete. As there are twenty other stories waiting for feedback and yours was extremely incomplete, it was removed. Doing this clogs up the WW and the next time I will have to give you a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:53, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :You're going to need a lot more content before you submit there for feedback. Maybe hash out a story and flesh it out off-site before putting it on the WW. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:23, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Talk page messages Hi Luke, I noticed the messages you've been leaving on Empy's talk page. When you post new messages, please give your messages a heading to avoid getting them confused with other people's. You can do this by going to the top bar where it says 'Normal text' and changing it to 'Heading 2'. Then carry on writing your message. Alternatively, you can make headings in source mode by putting two equals signs either side of the text you want to head. If you have any more questions please do ask Empy. [[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 19:05, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how.LukeFabre101 (talk) 19:08, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Headings and talk pages :It's important you understand this. Right, do this now: :1. Write some text and highlight it. :2. Look above where you are writing now. There should be a wide box saying 'Format' or 'Normal text'. Click the tiny downward-facing arrow there and select 'Heading 2' :3. Your text should be big and underlined, like the words 'Talk page messages' here. :4. Press the enter key to keep on writing as normal. :Also, when you want to reply to a message someone has sent you, leave a message on their talk page, not on yours. There should be a link in their signature (mine is that pink cat thingy) leading you to the page. :Hope this helped. Ask User:EmpyrealInvective if you have any more questions. :[[User:Rinskuro13|'You have CAT to be KITTEN me right MEOW.']] (^ⓛ ω ⓛ^) 19:12, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Notice The Writer's Workshop is for getting feedback on your story or giving someone else's story a review. If you want to tell someone you watched a movie, you can do that on their talk page. I've deleted three of your comments so far for having no bearing on the story, please read the rules. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :You were warned once about posting irrelevant information on the WW (people post their stories there for feedback) and you persisted, resulting in this three hour ban. The next infraction will be a day long. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:35, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Neutrality vs Vehemently Oppose Core Mostly painting and some illustrations for stories. --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 21:47, August 8, 2015 (UTC)